The Evils of Redundancy
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Sam called Charlie to tell her what happened to Dean. When she got there something strange happened. Now the Charlie and Sam have to figure out who is behind the mysterious Mystery Spot, why the day keeps repeating, and if they can keep Dean alive. Sequel to Playful Devilry.
1. Over & Over Again

**Author's Note -** Well it came sooner than expected but I'll take any inspiration I can get. Here is the start of the sequel to **Playful Devilry**. I adore the Trickster episodes of _Supernatural_, they are far and away my favorites. So it's a continuing story with Charlie and the Winchesters.

**Legal stuff -** I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of the characters except Charlie, she is my own creation.

I hope you all enjoy this start and have a wonderful holiday season if I don't update before they are over. Please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

The weight of the gun felt heavier in the blonde's hand as she fired the bullet. Hitting the target then blowing out a breath. It was definitely a rush, Dean was right about that. Squeezing off the rest of the clip a smile appeared on the tomboy's face thinking about Dean. She'd have to call the Winchester boys soon; it had been a while since she'd seen them. Charlie took apart the gun and cleaned it carefully thinking about the vamp nest the three of them cleaned out in New Orleans. Another smile crossed her face at the memory of Dean's weight on top of her, feeling him inside her. They took their time the second go around, the sensation was heaven; a pleasant chill started in her toes making its way up her body settling at the base of her spine which made Charlie jump. Her smile got wider, it was decided she'd call Dean as soon as she was done in Texas. Finishing cleaning the gun, her phone buzzed loudly on the table. It was an unknown number.

Raising an eyebrow she answered, "Westen."

"Charlie," Sam's obviously nervous voice answered.

"Sam? What happened?"

His voice broke as he started crying, "Its Dean…he's…"

Charlie waited with baited breath. Was he hurt, missing, "Oh, God, no," the blonde whispered. Tears stung the corners of her eyes before pushing them back as anger rose inside her belly, "Where are you?"

Westen drove all night to get to Broward County. Sam had filled her in about the Mystery Spot and that some reporter disappeared. When the boys arrived at the Mystery Spot they were confronted by the owner and Dean was shot. Those words kept repeating over and over again in her head. Dean was dead, Dean was dead, Dean was dead. The tomboy had never lost anyone she had known intimately, someone she had more than fleeting feelings for. This was impossible, Dean couldn't be dead. She pulled the old truck into the motel parking lot; sprinting up the stairs to the second floor. She didn't bother knocking on the door she just burst in.

Sam was sitting on the corner of room head resting on his knees just broken down. He barely acknowledged Charlie when she came in. The blonde cautiously approached the taller boy like he could snap at any moment. She kneeled beside him questioning whether or not to touch him. In her hesitation Sam pulled the slight girl into him, holding her in place close to his chest. Feeling the hot breath and cold tears on her exposed neck; the younger Winchester tried to speak but it just came out in unintelligible sobs. Charlie placed her arms around him and finally succumbed to the grief she had been holding in and sobbed along with Sam.

After an hour she finally got the younger brother into his bed and he fell asleep from exhaustion. Charlie paced for a bit running over what happened before grabbing the blanket of Dean's empty motel bed and curling up in the arm chair. Her eyes burned until she finally closed them falling asleep.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" The unmistakable gravel of Dean's voice floated into her ears as she pulled the blanket off her face slowly. There he was, all 6'2 of him sitting on the bed looking completely and totally alive. The tomboy sat slack jawed along with Sam just staring at the now resurrected Dean. The older Winchester turned to see the blonde a smirk pulled up his mouth, "Hey, Chucky when'd you get here?" Charlie turned to Sam just in shock of seeing Dean then she set her blue eyes on Dean again. "Left ya speechless already; must be getting better," he laughed turning to Sam again, "Come on I'm hungry."

The three of them walked down the street Dean in the lead to a small diner. The pair in the back mumbled back and forth at the reappearance of Dean to the land of the living. The older Winchester turned to them every so often just shaking his head. The love of research had been pulling Sam and Charlie closer together, whenever they were stuck or something really weird happened the taller brother called the tomboy. She was good with weird. The three of them had become close, knowing they could trust one another as they had all saved each other's asses one time or another. However, this was different; they were both acting weirder than normal. They walked into the diner and took a booth by the street window. Dean sat next to Charlie and Sam across from them.

A waitress came, "Morning, you all ready?"

"Uh, yeah it's Tuesday I'll have a Pig in a Poke," Dean smiled.

Tuesday caught Charlie and Sam's attention, yesterday was Tuesday. How could it be Tuesday? How was Dean alive? The tomboy and the younger brother looked at each other, "Coffee please," they said in unison. The waitress wrote it down, nodded and left. One of the patrons turned smiling at Charlie before paying his tab and leaving. The blonde was too wrapped up in the Dean mystery to notice him.

The patron walked out chuckling to himself, "The lovely Charlotte is here too. My, my, my how fun this will be."


	2. Take Two

**Author's Note -** Thank you to all that read the first chapter, second run into Supernatural and writing the boys is a blast. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I didn't expect to have chapter 2 up so quickly, I guess it was a present from the writing gods.

**DeDe324 -** Thank you for the wonderful review! I cannot wait to hear what you think of this next chapter, it seems that all I have to do is talk to you and it comes pouring out of me. So thank you! You are amazing and I love you!

Please enjoy chapter 2, read and review, thank you!

* * *

The blonde and the younger brother stared at each other for a minute before Dean interrupted them, "Uh, there somethin' goin' on I should know about?"

Charlie and Sam ignored him, "Do you think it's the Mystery Spot," the tomboy asked.

Sam considered her suggestion but before he could answer Dean interrupted, "The Mystery Spot? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dean, it's Tuesday," Sam informed him, "Yesterday was Tuesday. This has all happened before."

"What are you talking about Sam, like Déjà vu?"

The taller boy shook his head, "It's not Déjà vu. But this has happened before."

"Like Déjà vu?"

"No, Sparky," Charlie interrupted, "I wasn't here the last Tuesday, but I'm here now stuck in whatever you Winchester's got into again," the blonde rolled her eyes, sighed heavily and slid down in the booth. "Stuck with these jokers again when they have no idea what's going on. What's worse is I have no idea either."

"Well you two seem to know more than I do in this 'dingo ate my baby' weird mess," Dean said putting an arm around Charlie who sighed audibly which brought a smirk to the older Winchester's face.

The waitress came back, "Coffee," she handed a cup to Charlie first, then Dean and Sam. "And hot sauce for the special," the bottle toppled off her tray but Sam caught it before she realized, "Oh, crap!" The longer haired boy handed it back to her, "Hey, thanks."

"Nice reflexes Sammy."

Sam waited till the waitress left, "I knew it was going to happen."

"Ok, enough," Charlie said annoyed, "All this adds up to is just parlor tricks Sam," her voice was strained, "What the hell happened yesterday or today or whenever?"

"We came here because this guy Hasselbeck disappeared after he visited the Broward County Mystery Spot," Sam tossed her the newspaper clipping. He tossed his eyes to his brother as breakfast came. "We went there last night and…" he started after the waitress left again.

"Spit it out Sam," Charlie and Dean said. They looked at each other for a moment, Dean smiled at the blonde. Charlie just rolled her eyes laughing a bit before turning back to Sam.

"Dean was shot. That's when I called you."

"Ok, so now that I'm sucked into your little time loop can we figure this out so I can go home?"

The trio left the diner after Dean finished his breakfast and walked down the street. The brothers walked down the street side by side with Charlie following behind. Sam kept looking at things Charlie assumed he had seen before on the previous Tuesday. Trying to figure out exactly what was going on was a dizzying mess. How was she pulled into this time loop business, shouldn't have she been sent back to what she was doing? Was this little tourist attraction really causing this? How could she remember what happened yesterday when Sam called her? The blonde hadn't been paying attention to the brothers or what was going on, just stuck in her own head when Dean pulled her to a stop.

"If you wanna get home pay attention," he smiled.

"Whatever Winchester," she shoved him playfully. "So are we going to this place or what?"

"We can go after closing and check it out," Dean said.

"No! Let's go now, when it's open when it's nice and crowded," Sam suggested obviously freaked out.

"Ok, Sam, we'll go now," Dean assured his brother and threw a wink to Charlie. The older Winchester turned only to get struck by a speeding old Cadillac. Dean was thrown into the air then hit the truck of the car before crashing to the street.

"DEAN! NO," Charlie screamed as she and Sam ran to the fallen man. Charlie cradled his head gently as Sam held his brother's limp and broken body. Charlie's vision was blurred with tears as she tried to keep Dean awake. Sam turned his head toward the now stopped car to see the old man from the diner looking remorsefully out the driver's side window before speeding off. The girl and younger Winchester held Dean until he stopped breathing, both of them sobbing.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" She pulled the blanket down from her face to see an unbroken Dean sitting on the bed tying his shoes. Throwing off the cover she ran to hug him. "Chucky when'd you get here?" The surprised question came from a shocked Dean at the level of intimacy he was receiving from the tomboy. The blonde came to her senses after a moment pushing away from Dean then throwing her gaze between Sam and Dean. "Someone want to fill me in on what the hell is going on?"

The three of them went back to the diner, the scene played out very similar to the first time she had experienced it. Dean ordered the Tuesday special, the waitress toppled the hot sauce and Sam caught it again. Sam explained the Mystery Spot again.

"So this…" Dean started.

"Time loop," Sam told him.

"Time loop," he continued, "You think the Mystery Spot is involved."

"Well it seems you die every time we get near that place," Charlie said. "We should probably see what we can find, see if we can stop this horrible day from repeating again," her voice was tinted with sadness.

"Aw, Chucky, you really care," Dean said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Being dead is nothing to joke about," she shoved her way out of the booth. After Dean sat back down she punched Dean hard before storming out of the diner.

"Nice," Sam scolded his brother before chasing after Charlie.

The blonde was pacing up and down the sidewalk muttering angrily to herself when she spotted Sam. The girl rounded on him, "What is it about you damn Winchester's that always leaves me in tears," her voice growing in volume. "I never cry, ever!"

"Charlie, we'll figure this out. Between the two of us and Dean, we'll get through it."

Blue eyes glared at the boy, "You better be right Sam," she sighed trying to calm down when Dean came out, the tomboy turned and started to walk away when the older brother grabbed her arm. Charlie turned almost taking Dean's head off with a punch.

"Easy there tiger," he ducked and pushed her arms to the side pulling her back into his chest, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "Just calm down and we'll get this sorted." He let her go with a smack to her ass.

"You're lucky you're cute Winchester."

"Ah, that's more than luck," he winked at her, "Lead on Sammy."

The trio made their way to the Mystery Spot, passing the girl that bumped into Dean again, the dog tied to the bike rack. The two idiot delivery men trying to get an enormous desk into a too small door frame. The brothers in the lead again when they stopped at the spot Dean was hit by the speeding car. The older Winchester was about to step in front of it again when Sam pulled him back onto the sidewalk. Charlie lost her breath for a moment then pushed Dean even further onto the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're walking," she yelled at him.

"That was close," he sighed.

"He hit you yesterday," Sam said a bit angry.

"Did it look cool?"

"What," came from both his brother and the tomboy.

"Did it look cool, like in the movies?"

"You peed yourself Dean," Sam almost growled at him. He and Charlie frustrated that Dean wasn't taking all of this very seriously.

"Of course I peed myself," Dean defended, "You think a man that was just hit by a speeding car has control over his bodily functions?" The older Winchester posed the question before walking off in a huff. Sam and Charlie looked at each other both rolling their eyes and shaking their heads before following Dean at a distance.

After a while the blonde turned to Sam, "Do you think we'll be able to stop this?"

Sam shook his head, "I hope so."


	3. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note -** A huge thank you to all those that are keeping up with the next Charlie adventure! A few shout outs before the chapter.

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** So glad you like the sequel so far! Thank you for the review!

**DeDe324 -** Thank you for helping me work out some ideas for this story, they'll be in the next chapter. I'm glad you like the title, I'm pretty proud of that one myself. I'm so glad you're liking it so far. I'm gonna try to work more Sam and Charlie into the next chapters as they are research buffs. Thank you again for the review, I love reading what you think. Love you lady!

**kishe -** Thank you for the story follow and I'm glad you like it so far.

Well here's chapter 3, up sooner than I thought it would be. Enjoy, please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The trio headed back to the hotel so Sam and Dean could change into suits. They then made their way to the Mystery Spot, Sam and Dean posing as reporters while Charlie took the tour checking for any kind of supernatural presence. She took Sam's EMF meter but had no idea what she was looking for. Ghosts couldn't cause time loops as far as she knew, no vamps or demons either. Spatial distortion, black holes, portals, these things were out of a Star Trek episode and she was no Wesley Crusher. The blonde made her back to the boys who were still talking to the owner of the tourist trap. It looked like Sam was getting upset at the greasy owner, pressing him for information he obviously didn't have. Charlie sighed turning to do one more sweep while she had time when she ran into a man in a suit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss," he said helping the blonde stay steady after almost knocking her down.

"It's ok," she said in her most polite voice while trying to pull her hand out of the strangers.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Charlie turned to look at the brothers. Dean motioned toward the door and the tomboy nodded, "Thanks again, but I gotta go," she left without giving the man another look.

"Still has no clue, good cuz this game is just beginning," the man smiled again before he blended back into the crowd.

The brothers and the blonde met outside when Sam started in on Charlie, "Did you find anything," his voice was anxious and more harsh than normal.

"There was no sign or ghosts or demons or anything out of the ordinary."

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, "Nothing," he raised his voice more.

Charlie pulled away from him, "Sam, if I found something don't you think I would have told you. Now calm yourself, you aren't the only one that wants to keep Dean alive."

"Aw, Chucky," Dean snaked a strong arm around her waist kissing her neckline, "Can't get enough Winchester huh," his voice husky as he moved to her ear.

The tomboy felt a shiver of desire before she elbowed him, "Don't push it Dean. Those boyish charms only go so far."

"If you two are done," Sam scolded, "Still need to figure this out."

"This place is a dead end, let's grab some food, head back to the room and see if we can work it out," Charlie suggested.

The three of them headed back to the hotel room so the boys could change. They walked in relative silence, Sam was fuming that he had no control over the situation. Westen felt like this was part of a bigger thing, that this time loop was just a way of keeping the boys off their game and Dean was worried about the effects of his dying over and over would have on his younger brother and this girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Sam stopped right under an eave and sighed heavily, almost like he had given up.

"Sammy, come on," his older brother encouraged, "We'll figure this out."

"How can you be so sure Dean? You've died twice already, I don't know if I can watch it again."

"Sam," Charlie said softly, "With the three of us, we can solve this; we just have to keep Dean alive, maybe that's the key to getting to Wednesday. So as long as we watch out for him and he's careful we'll get through this," the blonde searched Sam's face with blue eyes filled with resolve.

Sam nodded, "Thanks," he hugged Dean and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Great now that we're all nice and cuddly, let's go get something to eat," Dean said walking ahead of Sam and Charlie, "Who wants Chinese?"

He got maybe five steps before the enormous desk that the movers were trying to get into the office earlier that day dropped on the elder Winchester. The weight of the wood crushed Dean spraying blood on Westen and his brother and splintering the desk. The two hunters stood stunned at what they had seen, it was like out of a Roadrunner cartoon. The two of them shared a look of disbelief before gazing at the mess that lay at their feet.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" The blonde pulled the blanket's away from her face to see Dean completely unharmed tying his shoe lip synching and bobbing his head to the beat of the song. Westen covered her head back up when it was abruptly pulled off by the older Winchester, "Chucky, when'd you get here?"

The three of them sat in the diner Sam had filled Dean in on what had been happening. Dean being true to every other Tuesday was skeptical, but one look on Sam's tortured face and the older Winchester agreed to help.

"Thanks," Sam said, his face and voice had permanent gloom attached. Seeing Dean die once was traumatizing enough but having to witness the event several times and the gruesomeness of it each time was wearing on the boy.

"So what's causing it," Dean asked voice serious as it could be.

"We thought it was the Mystery Spot," Charlie filled him in.

"But now we're not so sure," Sam finished her sentence. The younger brother threw the blonde a look, he was upset and confused.

"It's the same thing every day," the tomboy continued, "We get woken up, you're in one piece, we come down here and you order the same thing and then sometime later you die. It's never a pretty picture," her eyes turned to meet Dean's and there was a moment of understanding.

"Well," he said putting an arm around Charlie, "Let's keep me alive. You say I order the same thing every day?"

"Yeah, Pig in a Poke, side of bacon and coffee," Sam informed him.

"Excuse me sweetheart," Dean called to the waitress as she turned, "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing hun," she answered.

"See different day already," he told his brother and the tomboy, "If we decide that I'm not gonna die, it's not gonna happen."

"Thanks Dean," Sam smiled for the first time today.

Charlie looked at Dean, still a bit apprehensive about everything, but glad to see that he was taking it a bit more seriously now. His food came and he picked up the fork stabbing the huge sausage link and took a bite. Sam laughed a bit and the blonde rolled her eyes as Dean chewed away. The next thing they heard was coughing. Sam looked at Charlie then they both looked at Dean.

"Dean," Sam asked and the only response he received was watery eyes and a flushed face. "Dean," Sam raised his voice.

Westen tried to push Dean out of the booth to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but it was too late; Dean slumped over the table dead.


	4. Once More, With Feeling

**Author's note -** Ok, I think I'm having way too much fun writing this! Thinking of different ways to kill Dean over and over, I'm evil (rubs hands together while twirling mustache). On to the important shout outs!

**DeDe324 -** Whether it's right after I post a chapter or a month later, your reviews always make me smile and keep me thinking that I'm doing a fantastic job of writing this or any other story for that matter! Thank you my friend for listening to me whine and complain and for putting up with me, I can be trying sometimes. Much love to you my dear friend!

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** I'm glad you are right there with me having fun finding ways to kill Dean, I've got some creative and silly idea for the next few chapters so I hope that you will continue to find them humorous. I really like your suggestion of making a list of things that can kill them and the past things they have killed, a really good idea.

So chapter four is before you, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" The blonde pulled the blanket off of her face to see Dean safe and sound tying his boot, bobbing his head and lip synching to Sam who was still lying down. She glared at him, the dying and time loop weren't his fault but man was it getting on her nerves. The last time there wasn't any time to figure anything out. She sighed audibly and Dean turned, "Chucky, when'd you get here?" Dean approached her and the tomboy punched him in the arm. Dean recoiled, "What the hell was that for?"

"For dying on me four times now," she threw at him, "Sam fill him in and keep him in this hotel room. No one is leaving after I get back!" Charlie walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. The blonde went to her car grabbed her spare books then stomped back up the stairs. She saw Sam sitting on the bed and Dean nowhere to be found, "Where is he?"

"In the shower," the younger boy told her. Westen gave him a strange look and Sam just shrugged. Charlie sighed handing Sam a couple of books when they heard Dean from the bathroom.

"So, we can't even go out for breakfast?"

"No," they yelled at the same time. A few seconds later came a yell from Dean and a thud.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" The blonde pulled off her blanket and nearly jumped out of the chair. "Chucky when'd you get here?" She ignored him slamming the door behind her. She grabbed the books in her truck then stomped back upstairs. "What's with you?" She continued to ignore Dean heading straight to Sam who wore the same determined look as she handed him a couple of books. "Someone want to fill me in," Dean's voice had edge to it.

Sam and Charlie turned to look as the older Winchester, almost glaring at him. Charlie turned to Sam and nodded then turned back to Dean, "We're stuck in a time loop and you keep dying," Westen's voice was dry and harsh. Whether she liked it or not she cared about the older brother and seeing him die over and over was wearing on her more than she cared to admit. Her eyes softened with care as she looked at him, "We want to keep you alive, Dean. You're staying here, all damn day and night until we figure this out." The tomboy turned to Sam he wore the same expression. While they had their memories reliving this damn day was unbearable.

Dean looked at his brother and the girl, "This is weird, but if it's freaking you guys out like this, I'll do whatever I can. So let's keep me alive," he looked at the books, "Can I help?" The blonde looked between the book in her hand and Dean apprehensively a few times. "Chucky, I'm not gonna bleed to death from a paper cut." Throwing one last glance at Sam which he nodded to her; Charlie handed Dean a thick copy of a spells and counter spells.

The blonde sat next to Dean opening her own book about spirits while Sam surfed on his laptop. It all kept coming back to Hasselbeck. He went missing then a week later the boys arrived then Charlie. It was like the catalyst of all this was to get the three of them together. After looking through the 500 page tome twice Charlie slammed it shut and tossed in on the floor, "Gah," was the sound that emitted from her mouth in frustration. Dean snapped his head up to look at her a smirk on his face; he went to close the book and sliced his finger open. Sam and Charlie couldn't figure out how a cut less than half an inch could cause so much blood to spew forth. They sat stunned as Dean became pale and ashen as the crimson liquid flowed out of him like a faucet; it was almost cartoonish. They shared a look after the older Winchester finally stopped breathing and heaved an annoyed sigh.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!" The blonde shook her head as she lowered the blanket making eye contact with the handsome man and in unison, "Chucky when'd you get here?" Dean gave her a confused look then Sam switched off the radio.

Sam sighed, "We have something to tell you," he looked at his brother serious as a heart attack. "You die today; you have for like 6 Tuesdays in a row."

Dean gave them both incredulous looks, Charlie rolled her eyes, same damn thing every day. She crossed to the older brother, "We're in a time loop," she explained to him. Dean opened his mouth to protest but the blonde cut him off, "Dingo ate my baby weird?" Dean nodded and opened his mouth again but she cut him off once more, "You're not going anywhere or doing anything, even helping us research this stupid Mystery Spot," Westen ordered. She turned to Sam, "I'm gonna go get my books again," she laughed ruefully for a moment, "At least I'm getting in a workout going up and down those stairs every day."

The older Winchester looked at her, "I can help you with getting your heart rate up," a sly smile grossed his face.

"When it's over, Sparky," she winked at him then closed the door shaking her head but biting her lip a bit. She got to the truck grabbed the books out of the back. Closing the door with her foot she sighed at the stairs as she started up them again. She reached the door knocking on it with her foot. Dean answered trying to take the books from her; she pushed him back into the room gently then closed the door behind her. She set the books on the ground and stuck her nose in one almost immediately and Sam surfed the web again. Dean stood and paced. A few hours into the quiet research day the blonde looked up at Dean. Intense green eyes filled her vision and she smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starving," he went for the door.

Sam and Westen yelled, "No!" The loud response made Dean jump then turn and glare at the pair.

Charlie looked at Sam then back at Dean, "Stay here, I'll bring something back to the room. Mexican ok with everyone," she said as she left not waiting for an answer.

Twenty minutes later Charlie came back with two bags full of tacos and the boys chowed down. The blonde just sipped her coke, not much on an appetite seeing Dean die in all sorts of horrible and insane ways. The gears in her brain started to turn looking at Dean and some of the ways he died, the time loop something was about to click when Dean looked at her then to Sam.

"These tacos taste funny to you," as he took another bite.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!"

The blonde threw her head back, "Oh for fuck's sake," she threw the blanket at Dean.


	5. I Don't Want To Repeat Myself

**Author's Note -** Sorry this took a minute, I was sick, bleh...But I'm better now so I hope I will get this updated sooner.

**DeDe324 -** Thanks for helping me with this chapter and pushing me to the conclusion of this chapter. Love you lady! Hope all is well with your writing.

**FireChildSlytherin -** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I laughed so hard when I read your review! Thought I would throw in a few of my own creation with the Dean killing spree. Hope you continue to like it.

**Furionknight -** Thank you for the review and I'm happy to give you more, hopefully chapter 5 will come a bit more timely.

Well my readers, thank you for making my stats go up and all the alerts I received since I last posted! You guys are awesome! Well onto Chapter 5, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Startled at the blanket being thrown at him; Dean looked at the chair to see Charlie. A smile crossed his face, "Chucky when'd you get here?"

"About six Tuesdays ago," she spat at him.

A confused look spread across the older Winchester's face, "What," he turned to Sam whose face was reading a mixture or nervousness and anger. "What's she talkin' about Sam?"

The younger brother moved his gaze from Dean to the blonde who nodded then back to his brother, "We're stuck in a time loop where you die."

"What? Time loop," he questioned them both not believing them in true Tuesday Dean fashion.

The tomboy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look Sparky you're just gonna have to trust Sam and me. I'm gonna go get my books again; keep him from doing anything while I'm gone." Charlie huffed out of the room down to her truck, grabbed the books she didn't have time to get thru the last time and started up to the second floor again. None of this was making sense, the time loop, Dean dying in all kinds of cartoonish ways, the Mystery Spot; the pieces of the puzzle were there, they just weren't falling into place. Absent mindedly running over what she knew. What were they missing? She felt like it was right there, dangling the carrot but it was so close they couldn't see it.

"Excuse me miss," a male voice called from the street.

Charlie turned to see a somewhat familiar man in a suit. This was odd; no one had talked to her after she got her books before. But she and Sam had changed things in the time loop before so it didn't strike her as "hunter" odd. Putting the books under her arm resting them on her hip, she sighed slightly and tried not to sound annoyed. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, could you give me directions?"

"Sorry, I don't know my way around here," she nodded to the hotel, "Hotel and all." There was an edge to her voice as she eyed the stranger. Not one to take anything for granted, especially not after all these Tuesdays. "Is there anything else?"

"Sorry to bother you, have a good day," he smiled but it wasn't one of gentility. It was mischievous and somewhat cunning; like this man knew what was happening.

He walked off and the blonde started to follow him when a surge of electricity was heard behind her. She turned to see one of the florescent tubes that made up the neon hotel name sign burst above the tomboy. She rushed to miss the falling glass but wasn't fast enough, some caught the skin on her back digging into creating small pools of blood on her white shirt. Westen ignored the pain throwing open the door to see Sam cradling Dean on the edge of the bathroom his body slightly smoking. Charlie dropped to her knees just shaking her head. "Dammit Winchester, why won't you listen," she whispered as more tears stung her eyes.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and Shine Sammy!" The blonde lowered her blanket looking directly at Sam. The pain that had been burning the skin on her back wasn't there, nice to know Dean wasn't the only one to come out unscathed. Dean spotted the tomboy, "Chucky when'd you get here," he said as a smirk pulled up the left side of his face.

Westen turned to Dean, "Hey Sparky," she said with a slight smile. As much as she hated seeing him die and how annoyed she was when he turned up on Tuesday not remembering anything; she had to admit she was glad to see the older Winchester alive every morning. Her gaze drifted back to Sam, "Do me a favor Sammy, can you go get breakfast then bring up my books in the truck?"

"What about Dean," Sam said, the boy's voice full of apprehension as he addressed the blonde.

"I'll take care of Dean, fill him in and keep him in the room. Don't worry Sam," she told him as she got up from the chair and walked over to the longer haired brother. "Trust me."

Sam looked at Dean who had his eyes glued to Charlie's backside; the younger brother rolled his eyes and gave a rueful laugh, "Fine," he took the keys from the tomboy, "I'll be back." Sam slammed the door behind him.

The blonde heard the roar of the old engine breathed a sigh of relief then pounced on the unsuspecting Winchester by sucking in his bottom lip and running her tongue over his teeth. Not one to fight, Dean kissed her back while wrapping his strong arms around her slight waist, pulling her into him. Charlie straddled him running her fingers through his hair pulling it ever so slightly before invading his mouth with her tongue and the older brother reciprocated. Next both their shirts were off along with Westen's sports bra and Dean attacked her erect nipples. He nibbled and sucked on them until they were red and soaking wet, Charlie moaned with desire at the feel of his tongue on her skin.

Dean pushed the tomboy off him unbuttoning her jeans while she worked on his until they were both standing stark naked. Hands, mouths, tongues and finger travelling to illicit places making things wet or hard; once they were done with the very little foreplay they required Charlie pushed Dean on the bed. Straddling him once again she lowered herself almost teasingly onto him until he was fully inside her. She let out a gasp of indulgence, almost forgetting how riding this Winchester felt. Staring into Dean's deep green eyes Charlie began to thrust her hip back and forth. Dean bit his lip grabbing the girl's hips; he gripped tightly as her skin was so taut finding purchase was difficult. He moved her hips in a hard rhythm as Westen straightened up taking the full length of his shaft. She moaned loudly as Dean kept her hips in the dirty pace. The classic Winchester smirked appeared on his face hearing her let loose. Obviously pent up from whatever, he was glad to help give her some release. Dean felt her tighten around him as a shudder went through the blonde's body. She kept the pace there was no breather in between; in fact her orgasm made her ride him harder pushing his shaft as far as it would go. The slight pain she felt was only making the enjoyment better as Dean dug his fingers into her hips more. A growl ripped from his mouth then a weird sputter like sound and his grip loosened slightly. Another sputter came from the man beneath her moments later and his hands fell from his side. Charlie stopped her movement to look at him.

"Dean," she ventured in a breathy voice, sweat dripping from her hairline. She leaned down to his face, "Dean," she asked again. No response, she listened for a heartbeat as the blonde put an ear to his chest. There was no sound and no steady movement of air through his lungs. Westen jumped off of him looking at what she essentially did. She paced for a moment, how could this happen? He was young, healthy, and virile. "Dammit," she cursed under her breath her eyes trained on the naked Winchester. What if this Tuesday didn't repeat? What would Sam say? How could she ever look at Sam again? This couldn't be…

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!"


	6. Duplication Disaster

**Author's Note -** OH MY GOSH! I AM SO, SO SORRY! I ran into a drought and haven't updated any of my stories in about a month. Inspiration finally struck. I hope you all are still with me. I hope you all like what I just came up with and forgive me for the long absence. I think I'm about five or six chapters away from finishing this one and I hope they won't take a month in between to post (really sorry). But let's hear it for a new chapter. Please enjoy read and review!

Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter: **DeDe324, Kishe** & **FireChildSlytherin** your reviews made my day. I've gone back and read them a few times trying to garnish inspiration from them. :-)

* * *

"Oh, thank God," Charlie whispered as her heart started to pound lowering the blanket to see Dean perfect and alive sitting on the bed tying his shoes and lip synching to the song. He turned to Charlie and smiled.

"Chucky, when'd you get here?"

"We've got a lot to tell you," she said her elation leaving just the dull ache that he had died yet again. Shaking her head slightly at how frayed she was becoming, death was not something the blonde was prepared for. Looking at Sam his face read worse than how she felt, seeing your only family die over and over again had to suck beyond the telling of it. This poor boy had to witness Dean die over and over again feeling helpless to stop it. What the blonde was feeling had to only be a tenth of what the younger Winchester was going through.

Filling in Dean on what was happening for what seemed like the millionth time running through the everyday motions; only this time Sam seemed more agitated which Dean seemed a bit oblivious to, however the tomboy was right in the thick of it all. Forcing her mind to understand the unwillingness Dean had believing the whole time loop thing was just making her sullen. She was especially quiet during breakfast just observing the brothers trying to see if there was something to be offered that hadn't been thought of yet. Her dark blue eyes moving from Sam to Dean and back again, she missed having Bobby around to bounce ideas off, but it wouldn't have mattered, Singer would have been more confused than Dean if they did contact him. Charlie blew out a sharp breath trying to steady her insides.

"What's with you Chucky," Dean questioned throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Dean if you'd been listening at all you'd understand," she barked at him pushing him out of the way storming outside. Charlie paced angrily for a few seconds before landing hard on the cement. Being so filled with conflicting emotions she didn't mind the stinging pain in her posterior. Pulling her thighs into her chest resting her forehead on her knees tears started to soak the dark denim beneath her eyes. This was the weirdest thing she'd ever experienced, if the Winchesters hadn't shown up at Bobby's more than a year ago to hunt that stupid Trickster none of this would be happening.

"You really sure about that," a strong and almost annoyed voice asked her.

Charlie looked up to see a tall and older man in a suit looking down on her. The sun was behind him masking his features. "Who are you," the toughness in her voice a façade but she didn't want a stranger to see her as weak as she was.

"An interested party," he said with a hint of foreshadowing. "You can keep them in line Miss Westen, if fact I expect it. Good day." The man's voice was straightforward with a touch of playfulness that didn't match his posture. He turned silently and Charlie swore he vanished when the door to the diner opened with a stomping Sam and Dean.

"Charlie, you ok," Sam asked with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Sam, seriously, you gonna ask if she's ok when you've been weeping since you woke up? Of course she's not ok," he offered a hand to Charlie, "Come on Chucky, let's keep me safe till tomorrow."

Charlie took his hand smiling slightly almost forgetting about the strange encounter she just had. "Thanks Dean," she whispered.

"Anytime Charlie," he held her waist as they walked toward the hotel with Sam following behind.

They saw the sights they had seen for several Tuesdays, the girl in the pink sweater carrying flyers, the dumb delivery men, the barking dog. It all seemed a blur to Charlie, she felt numb and overly sensitive at the same time. How many more times was she going to see Dean die before she and Sam figured out how to keep him alive and make it to Wednesday. His arms around her waist felt almost alien, it was strange to want to touch him but not have him touch her. Not after what happened. Charlie looked at Dean and the older Winchester eyed her like he knew what happened the last Tuesday. The blonde couldn't live with herself if he ever found out, he'd never let her live it down. It would either be the ultimate bragging rights or the ultimate ribbing. A smirk crossed the girl's face but she had no idea where or why it was there. The walk back to the motel was uneventful which made it an event of sorts.

Sam stomped up the stairs almost slamming the door in Dean and Charlie's faces, catching them both off guard. "What the hell," the blonde murmured.

"I'll talk to him," Dean left her with a smack on her backside, "Sam, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"You wanna know Dean? Fine, you take all kinds of care with Charlie but when it comes to your brother it's nothing but a game to you."

"Hey, just a minute Sammy, I'm tryin to understand what the hell you two are seeing that I'm not. I can't hand hold both of you."

"Whatever Dean, this is not the time for whatever you two have going on."

"Sam will you shut up," Charlie said from the door. "None of this is making sense to any of us and we're all stuck together until we can figure out who or what is behind it."

"Yeah, because that's going so well," the tall boy flopped down on the bed.

"So nothing has helped in how many Tuesdays?"

Charlie shook her head, "Nothing in my books; nothing on the net even close and nothing at the Mystery Spot."

Sam shot up at the mention of the Mystery Spot, "Something has to be there." The younger brother got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What," Dean tried to ask but the tomboy cut him off.

"No time, he's gonna do something stupid. Let's go," she grabbed Dean's arm ignoring the warning screaming in her ears and followed Sam.

The couple caught up with him just outside the Mystery Spot, it was closing for the day and Sam was waiting out all the tourists.

"Sammy, let's go back to the room and talk this over."

"No Dean, I'm not gonna see you die again. This ends today," he fought his way through the sparse crowd and found the owner.

The sleazy man smiled as he smoothed his greasy hair, "What can I do for ya son?"

Sam closed and locked the door behind him, "You can start by telling me what the hell you want with my brother."

The young Winchester advanced on the man forcing him into a chair and tying him to it. "Now son," the owner's voice shaky and scared, "Rethink this, I don't know you or your brother. I haven't done anything," he pleaded with the angry young man.

"Sam," Dean bellowed, "Let him go."

"No, this is the key to everything." Sam said as he searched for anything that could tear the Mystery Spot down. He found an axe and just started to chop the first wall he saw.

"Should we do something," Charlie asked looking between Dean, the frightened and bound owner and Sam.

Dean gave a comforting smile, "Let him work through it."

The couple watched as the younger Winchester went from wall to wall then from floor to ceiling tearing apart the tourist trap nail by nail. He muttered angrily to himself when his destruction led to nothing. The girl looked at the older brother glaring at him almost saying that if he didn't stop Sam she would.

"It's gotta be here," Sam said chopping the last wall to bits.

Dean had knelt down by the owner attempting to remain calm waiting for a chance to talk to Sam, "Its fine, everyone's fine," he said striving to keep the tension from boiling over. He looked over at Charlie who nodded toward his younger brother. "Sam," he got up and moved to his brother, "Why don't we put the axe down and talk."

"No, it's gotta be here."

"Sam, for fuck's sake," Charlie had reached her limit. She stormed over to the boys and pushed Dean out of the way. "There's nothing her but an overly cheesy tourist trap. There is no way in hell that this is what's causing our repeating Tuesdays."

Sam grunted angrily as he pushed her out of the way. Charlie was knocked to the ground hard and landed with a thud. The younger Winchester paid no attention to the girl on the ground he just kept hacking away at the wall.

"Sam, give me the axe," Dean ordered grabbing for the weapon.

"No, Dean I need to do this."

The brothers struggled with the weapon for a few minutes. Then Sam lost his grip and the axe slipped and lodged itself into Dean's chest. Blood spattered everywhere landing on Sam, Charlie and the bound owner who started to scream uncontrollably.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!"


	7. Son of A

**Author's Note -** So sorry again to be gone for so long, I've been sick. Better now, that's the short version. Plus writer's block on top of everything. Hope everyone is well and still interested in Charlie's adventures. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock so hard! I love you all so much! This one took a while to put together, restarted it many times. I hope that you all like it.

**DeDe324 -** Woman what would I do without you?! I love your in-depth reviews to my chapters, I hope that you enjoy this one.

**Kishe -** Sam's not the only one irritated now, Charlie and Dean are getting fed up as well, even though Dean can't remember! Thank you for your reviews :-)!

**FireChildSlytherin5 -** Gabe's having a grand ole time watching, maybe eating popcorn while this whole thing's going down. Now comes time for something a bit different...

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Over countless and seemingly endless Tuesdays Charlie and Sam saw Dean die in horrific, comical and sometimes unbelievable ways. Some days were longer than others but the same beginning to everyday, that damn Asia song over and over again. If Charlie never heard that song again it would be too soon. It was somewhere around the 10th or 11th time Dean died either being mauled by a dog or being boiled alive the blonde forgot which, she knew that this was just a game for whatever was causing this. It had something do with the boys and her and this journalist guy.

She and Sam scoured over books and the town as much as they could before Dean met his demise trying to find out as much as they could. It turned out that Hasselbeck's daughter was passing out flyers, trying to find her dad. Both Sam and Charlie talked to her on several Tuesdays before Dean died. He was apparently trying to debunk the Mystery Spot, exposing it as a fraud, and then he disappeared. That's where the connection ended, both tired, frustrated and exhausted from reliving this Tuesday over and over just wore on the nerves. Dean didn't help matters by not remembering anything. It wasn't his fault, but Sam and Charlie couldn't help but snap at him when he asked the same questions or repeated himself for the millionth time.

The frustration just ran over one night the brothers were at each other throats and Charlie was just watching the blood sport almost reluctant to get up to stop it, Dean was just going to die and they'd be right back here tomorrow or whatever the vernacular term for the next day in the time loop was. She just got up sighed heavily as she nearly crawled out the door slamming it behind her. The boys stopped their yelling looking confused at the closed door and the fallen painting. Sam and Dean looked at each other trying to decide if it was worth going after Charlie.

The blonde sat outside head in her hands just utterly defeated, never had she come across something she couldn't figure out. They even tried calling Bobby, but that was a bust, he couldn't figure it out either. This was beginning to look hopeless, like between the younger Winchester and Westen they'd never figure out how to stop Dean from perishing or how to get to Wednesday. She heard footsteps a sigh and then a body settling up next to hers. Feeling the warmth of it, she thought it was Dean, Charlie was sure the next thing she would her was "Chucky" so she figured she'd beat him to the punch.

"Look Sparky," she lifted her head and to her shock, horror and dismay there sat the Trickster. The blonde sat stunned and slack jawed at the grinning Trickster she thought was dead. But here he was still the same simple man, smiling from ear to ear inches from Charlie almost touching her. Westen in sheer disbelief touched him, a firm hand grabbing his arm.

"Oh I'm real sweet tits," he said pursing his lips at her, "Been enjoying my little game?"

The tomboy just stared at her hand on her his arm not looking into the muddy brown eyed stare of the demi god, this couldn't be happening. Then as if a semi-truck hit her, it all made sense, the cartoonish ways Dean had died, the repeating Tuesdays, why she had been dragged into it, every single time she and Sam had been close to a break through the day would repeat. This was his doing. Slowly she shook her head and tried to pull back her hand but he grabbed it.

"Let me go," she seethed over clenched teeth.

"Took you long enough," he almost sounded hurt, "I gave you plenty of clues, even talked to you, have I been gone so long that you don't remember what we had?" His eyes widened becoming water filled like the fantasy he fooled Charlie with was something more to him that just getting under her skin. She recoiled in disgust, "Ah, same old Charlotte, pity, thought you would have grown up a bit. Oh, well," he stood bringing the blonde up with him, "You see honey, this isn't over, not by a long shot, I've got plans, big plans and you keeping getting in the way of them doll." He gave her an annoyed look, "I can't have you running to help out the Winchesters anytime they cry mama. They're big boys, gonna have to learn to take care of their Trickster problems themselves," he grinned and pulled her in close, "Have a good morning Charlotte," he kissed her cheek lightly.

A loud scream was heard inside and Sam yelled her name. Charlie broke away from the Trickster's grasp bursting into the room Dean had collapsed his chest had imploded. Sam stood horrified over his older brother and Charlie was so shocked she had forgotten what just took place out on the stairs. The air had been sucked out of the hotel room as it had been so many times before when Dean died, this was no different. Westen knew who was behind it and now helpless to save the older Winchester from death once more tomorrow would be a different story. Clenching her fists so tightly her nails digging into her soft flesh drawing blood, teeth gritted, eyes barely slits none of the dark blue irises could be seen. The blonde was seething almost as she expected to be standing when Tuesday repeated.

Charlie woke with a start as Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio, "Rise and shine Sammy!"

The blonde pulled her head from underneath the blanket seeing Dean sitting on the bed as she had for so many countless Tuesdays, perfect, flawless, alive. It seemed to take her breath away every single time she saw him resurrected, almost impossible, although nothing was impossible in the world they lived in. She jumped up ran to Dean and threw her arms around him, nearly tackling him to the bed; this was completely out of character for Charlie. However being in the situation she and Sam were can certainly change the way a person sees things. Dean opened his mouth to speak but was met with her lips on his. A slightly passionate kiss, mostly keeping him from ruining the perfect moment of silence; tapering her mouth from his she kept her blue eyes on his confused green ones and smirked, "I'll explain Sparky." She turned to Sam with a triumphant grin on her face which quickly dropped.

"What Charlie, did you find something?"

"I forgot…"she said despairingly looking between the brothers. The answer was there, she could see the foggy image, almost form the words but it was gone.


	8. Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note -** Thanks so much to all my readers for being so patient with me! A few more chapters and this part of Charlie's story is over. It's been a bumpy ride for me, had a lot of trouble with this one but I've gotten past it with a lot of help.

**DeDe324 -** Thank you lovely lady for helping me with this chapter! So psyched I got it done today! Hope you like it.

**firechildslytherin -** thank you for the review, glad you liked the last chapter!

Hope you all like this one, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

"Forgot," Sam asked, "How could you forget?"

Charlie shook her head, "I don't know Sam, it was there when woke up and now it's not."

The younger brother glared at the blonde, "How is that possible," he almost growled at her.

"Hey, Sammy, that's enough," Dean told his brother, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand, he'd never seen Sam that angry before. "Let's go get something to eat; maybe it'll jog Chucky's memory." Dean flashed a smile at the tomboy helping her off the floor. The couple turned to Sam still glowering on his bed. "Sam, come on, fresh air and some food," he prodded.

Sam sighed, nodding while he got up, "Sorry," he told Charlie.

"It's okay, Sam," she said leading the way out the door.

The all too familiar Tuesday hustle and bustle to the diner was just a blur to Charlie and Sam. Dean was leading the way as the three of the settled into the same booth they had for the past 100 repeating days or so. The older Winchester ordered the same meal, the waitress fumbled and Sam caught the hot sauce for the 99th time in a row.

"So this Hasslebeck guy went around debunking places like the Mystery Spot," Dean asked.

"From what we gathered," Sam looked at Charlie and she nodded, "Made a career out of it; put a lot of the out of business."

"That's why he was here, and then he disappeared," Charlie added.

Dean smirked, "How many Tuesday's have you guys been through?"

"Lost count," Sam and Charlie said in unison.

"You about done Sparky," the blonde asked, "My mind isn't jogged at all," she said finishing her coffee.

"Yeah let's go Chucky," he smiled at her as they all shuffled out of the booth. "You know it sounds like that Hasslebeck guy got his just desserts," Dean commented as he walked out of the diner.

Sam and Charlie's heads snapped up and they looked at each other. That was it! The Trickster! Charlie's conversation with the demi-god came flooding back to her, she remembered everything.

Asia's Heat of the Moment blared from the clock radio and for the first time Charlie and Sam didn't startle at the song. The blonde and the young brother shared a look they remembered.

Walking to the diner was quiet, like the first day after Charlie had arrived. She and Sam whispered while Dean looked back at them with confused glances at the pair as they walked in. The same people lined up at the counter for the many Tuesday's they'd been in this place. Making their way to the same booth with the same waitress, Dean ordering the same thing; only it was different. Charlie and Sam felt it, they knew now and they'd stop him. The younger Winchester and the tomboy kept their eyes peeled trying to find signs of him wandering around, wondering if he would show his face. They watched Dean eat in relative silence and the older Winchester just kept giving the pair strange looks.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Charlie sighed, turning and that's when she saw it, "Sam," she whispered and threw her head at the counter. The white haired man having pancakes everyday with maple syrup had strawberry syrup today. Sam nodded getting up as Westen pushed Dean out to follow Sam.

"Sam," Dean grumbled, "What the hell is going on?"

"He had strawberry syrup," he frankly explained.

"Sam, just because a man decides to have strawberry syrup with his pancakes doesn't mean anything," Dean chased after his brother and the tomboy.

Charlie turned, "Not today Sparky, now keep up," she turned again running to keep up with Sam's long strides.

They followed the white haired man to the alleyway where Sam cornered him, pushing against a wall. The look of pure fright made Charlie question for a split second if they had the right guy, but then the way his eyes traveled over the blonde, she knew it was him with utmost certainty. Westen stomped up to Sam as the white haired man as he trembled underneath the younger Winchester's grip.

"I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt me," the pancake man pleaded.

"I want you to stop killing my brother," Sam demanded pulling put a stake and placing it on the man's heart.

"Sammy, maybe you want to rethink this."

"Dean, no you don't understand. It's the Trickster; he's been causing all this repeating Tuesday nonsense," the blonde's voice was edgy as she turned back to Sam and the white haired man, "You need to end this now," she growled.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Charlie's face tightened at his lies as she stalked up behind Sam pushing on the stake a bit more, "You will never mess with my memory again," she whispered harshly at him.

Dean pulled the blonde off the man by her waist, "Ok, Sam, come on, let's go."

"Ah, Dean let her go," the man called as he morphed into the Trickster, "It was me. Had ya going for a minute though didn't I Sparky?" He smiled at Charlie, "How are you sweet tits?" The blonde broke free of Dean and flew at the demi-god nearly driving the stake through his heart. "Hang on Charlotte, you kill me, Dean keeps dying and Tuesday keeps happening."

Westen glowered at him, "Then get to the point, quickly before my grip slips," she growled. Dean grabbed the girl by the waist again letting Sam take over.

"What brought you here," Sam asked somewhat calmly.

"That hack Hasselbeck, said he didn't believe in wormholes so I sent him through one."

"What do you want with Dean?"

"Sammy, it's not about Dean, it was never about Dean. It's about you. You rely too much on him and sweet little Charlotte over there. You need to learn to live without him Sam."

"No I don't! Now fix this mess!"

"Aw, come on, weren't you having fun," he winked at Charlie and she fought to break free of Dean's grasp. "Fine, tomorrow when you wake up it will be Wednesday." The Trickster snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Charlie woke with a start to Back in Time, no longer Asia's Heat of the Moment. It was the sweetest sound she'd heard in a while. She pulled the blanket down to see Dean alive and Sam looking at him too. The blonde looked at the younger brother then they attacked the older brother with hugs and Charlie threw in a few kisses.

"Hey, hey," Dean struggled under the two of them. He pushed Sam off but kept Charlie close to him kissing her neck slyly. "How many Tuesdays did you two have?"

"Too many," they both said.

"Just glad to have you alive Sparky and glad it's finally Wednesday," Charlie said kissing Dean's cheek, getting off the bed. "Let's get packed and get the hell out of here before he decides to show up again. Help me with my books Dean?"

Sam packed up the hotel room while Dean and Charlie loaded up the Impala and her old Chevy truck. Charlie was putting away her books, making sure everything was in its place when she heard raised voices. Listening intently she heard Dean. She got closer to the Impala only a few feet away from her truck and saw one of the regulars from the Diner, Cal, holding the older Winchester at gunpoint. Charlie tried to move stealthily around Cal to get the drop on him but Dean moved his head slightly and Cal turned wildly shoving the gun in the blonde's face.

"Get o-o-o-over there w-w-with him," he shakily ordered.

Charlie complied not wanted to upset him anymore than he was. She stood next to Dean and was obviously scared and Dean grabbed her hand squeezing it a bit before turning his attention back to Cal. "Listen I'll give you whatever you want, we can walk away from this," he moved a bit forward and the scared reacted shooting Dean in the chest. Charlie tried to grab the gun from the fan but he fired again and shot her in the stomach. The blonde landed on Dean who had bled out from his wound. Westen was barely conscious when Sam got to the couple. They were just surrounded in a pool of dark red and sticky pool of blood.


	9. About Damn Time

_**Author's Note: **_As the title suggests, it's about damn time. I started this fiction in December and finally finished it in May. It's finished. I think I'm gonna take a break from Supernatural to try and figure out where to go with this. As I'm Trickster obsessed, the next Trickster episode, Changing Channels, has to do with Angels, and to write that one I need a Charlie fiction with Angels. Need to figure out to get her introduced to them, either Cas or Zachariah, not sure which or even how yet. I'll get there. Enough babbling...

I hope that you all like the last chapter, it's a bit right out of the episode but I think keeping that way kept the theme of Sam turning dark better. Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me for so long and through all my struggles, means a ton to me! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites that makes my week when I get those emails, because seriously, I don't expect them.

**FireChildSlytherin -** Thank you so much for sticking with me and thinking that my story was good enough! I adore you! You're awesome!

**DeDe324 -** There are not enough "A" words in my vocabulary to describe you! Awesome, amazing, astounding, are just a few, not to mention you're a wonderful friend and person! I love and adore you so, so much! Thank you so much your reviews, the in-depth means so much to me and I got all warm and fuzzy when you said when you watch you wonder where Charlie is! SQUEEEE! Shut up really? Awesome! :-)

Well for the last time during this story, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

_**Six months later:**_

Charlie had healed up but had a gnarly scar from being shot. She was still in shock from losing Dean, for real this time. The blonde half expected him to call her or show up at Bobby's or have the day repeat and he'd be alive waiting to give her a hard time. It took a toll on her whole personality; she was sullen and angrier, if that were possible. She and Bobby hadn't heard from Sam since the funeral, not for lack of trying. They had called and called and left message after message for the younger Winchester but he never returned anything. They heard all about his exploits though through hunter circles. He had changed the most, becoming hard and cold like granite. He wasn't Sam anymore; he kept searching for the Trickster taking out every demon, vampire and evil thing that got in his way. There had been no sightings or rumblings of the Trickster since Florida. It was just a fucked up situation all around.

Charlie picked up the phone dialing the number almost desperate for Sam to pick up; she needed him to pick up, to talk to him. The tomboy didn't know why, maybe to know he wasn't upset with her that she lived and Dean died. It was crazy and stupid, she knew that but she needed the validation. It kept ringing then the inevitable voicemail:

"This is Sam Winchester, leave a message."

Charlie held her breath for the beep deciding in the 3 seconds whether or not to leave another message, "Fuck it," she breathed out, "Sam, its Charlie, call me when you get a chance, I may have a lead on the Trickster. There's been some weird stuff happening in California lately, might be worth checking out," she paused trying to find something else to say, "Stay safe Sam." She hung up, "Brilliant Westen, absolutely brilliant," she tossed the phone down.

There was no news after leaving the message for Sam. Charlie just retreated, leaving the reaching out to Bobby. California was a bust, just false information coming down the line.

Bobby wasn't gonna let Charlie wallow in her despair any longer. "Charlotte Finely Westen," he bellowed from the kitchen. The blonde sniffed a few times from her balled up position on the couch before moving to the kitchen. Running her hands through her hair and over her face, trying to keep her rather raw emotions in check; wondering if things would have been different if she had never met the Winchesters in the first place; this was so unlike the tomboy. Crying and carrying on like such a girl. "I think I found him." Charlie's blue eyes got wide at the statement going straight to the books. He could be summoned back to the Mystery Spot. She read a little further and her eyes got wider as she turned to Bobby eyes searching for answers as he called the younger Winchester, "Sam? It's Bobby, I found him."

Charlie and Bobby drove all night back to Broward County. The whole time Westen going over and over the ritual. She couldn't get over need almost a gallon of blood. There was no way Sam would agree to that, no way. If he did, he wasn't Sam anymore. More than once she gave a look to Bobby who didn't return it. The drive was quiet, not even stopping for coffee or food.

When they got to the Mystery Spot, Charlie helped Bobby set up for the ritual putting hemlock, nightshade and wolf's bane mixed with holy water in three ceramic bowls and placing them at three points around the room while the older man drew the diagram in the book then the blonde lit three candles. Bobby sat in the center of the diagram with the book making sure it was right when Sam walked in. Charlie turned when she heard heavy footsteps and saw him. He wasn't the same. His face was hard, tight, eyes cold. The Sam Winchester she knew always had a lighter side to him, soft in a way. That was gone, there was no light in Sam any more, Dean dying had taken it from him and he hadn't recovered, he never would. The tomboy just stood and stared at him as Bobby got up to hug him.

Singer hugged the younger Winchester but Sam didn't return it, yet another sign, the Sam Charlie had known was gone. "It's good to see you, boy."

"What are we doing here Bobby," Sam asked, even his voice was cold, like ice.

Bobby glanced at Charlie giving a nod then turned back to Sam, "Well, it's the last place we're sure the Trickster worked his magic."

"So," Sam seemed to get more annoyed that the plan wasn't being fully explained.

"So you want this thing? I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here."

"What do we need," Sam started to sound like his old self.

"Blood," Charlie sighed.

"How much blood," he asked her.

"Ritual says near a gallon," Bobby interrupted, "And it's gotta be fresh too."

"Meaning we have to bleed a person dry," Sam put the plan together.

"And it's has to be tonight or not for another fifty years, according to the spell," Charlie piped up again.

Sam turned, "Then let's go get some."

"Sam," Charlie yelled after him.

"You break my heart kid," Bobby said not moving.

Sam turned glaring at them both, "What," he growled out.

Bobby crossed his arms glancing back at Charlie then to Sam, "I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man."

"No one in this room is," Charlie said her face hard, eyes in slits, ready for a fight.

"Then why did you bring me here," Winchester spat the question out at them both waving his hands at the completed diagram on the floor for the ritual. Charlie was curious about this herself, Bobby hadn't let her in on the plan, and so she kept her eyes hard on Sam waiting for the exposition.

"Why? Because it was the only way you'd see me! Because I'm trying to knock some sense into you! Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!"

Understanding crossed Westen's faced and her eyes softened. Dean's death and what the Trickster put them through completely changed Sam. Maybe it was time to come clean with what happened to her the first time.

"Sam, you're not the only one this has affected," she started.

"Don't start Charlie," he snapped at her, "You didn't lose a brother."

"No, but I lost someone I was growing to love." The word caught both Sam and Bobby's attention as they snapped their heads around to the blonde. "Not to mention, this Trickster has messed with my head more than you could know. He's dressed up as Dean, as Bobby, as you and as other people just to fool me. It was the worst when he was Dean. He tricked me into having sex with him. So I would say I've got a lot at stake in wanting him dead too. This doesn't just affect you Sam," she blew out a frustrated breath. Sam's face softened for a moment at her story then got hard again.

"Just leave the stuff, I'll do it myself," he told them.

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill a man," Bobby said again.

"It's none of your damn business what I do," Sam shouted at them both.

"You want your brother back so bad," Bobby asked as he grabbed a knife out of the duffel bag. He held it out for Sam

"Bobby no," Charlie ran to stop him but Bobby pushed her out of the way.

"No, Charlie he wants to do this, he's gonna do it," he held out the knife again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Better me than a civilian."

"You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you," Sam told him dismissively.

Bobby scoffed, "Oh, now I'm the crazy one. Look, Sam, I'm old, I'm coming new the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting. Saving folk. But you need your bother. Let me get him back to you," the older man pleaded.

"Bobby don't be stupid," Charlie protested, eyes pleading with Sam.

"Bobby," Sam started looking at Charlie and back at Bobby. He wouldn't kill Bobby.

"You, Dean and Charlie are the closet thing I have to family. I wanna do this," he persisted again handing the knife to Sam.

Sam looked at Charlie trying to talk to her without talking to her as he took the knife, "Okay."

"Good," Bobby said as he turned to get on his knees. Sam revealed the stake and Charlie understood. This wasn't Bobby. The blonde kept her cool, letting Sam work through his plan. Bobby looked at Charlie with sympathetic eyes, "Just make it quick." Sam looked at the knife pausing eyes on Charlie. "Do it, son."

"Yeah, okay Bobby," Sam stowed the knife in his belt and pulled out the stake. "But you wanna know why?" Sam grabbed Bobby around the throat and shoved the stake through his back. Charlie cringed at the squelching sound as the tip of the stake came through his chest. "Because you're not Bobby." The younger Winchester twisted the stake and blood spurted everywhere. The tomboy moved out of the way as Bobby fell forward dead. She stared at the corpse on the floor then at Sam then back at Bobby's lifeless body. She let out a scream as Sam started to freak out as well, "Bobby? Bobby! Bobby!"

As they both go to the body it vanished and the stake fell over then shot past them and into the hand of the Trickster. Sam and Charlie turn to face him and both glare at him.

"Oh, come on, I was just screwing with you. Pretty good though, Sam. Smart. Even got past little Miss Sweet Tits here again; for such an expert I seem to fool you more and more," he winked at her and Charlie let out a guttural growl. "Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hand. Holy Full Metal Jacket, am I right sweet cheeks?"

"Just fucking die already," the blonde growled at him nearly launching herself at him but Sam pulled her back. "Sam let me go," she raged against him.

"No," he whispered a growl at her, "we need him."

"He's right sweet Charlotte."

"Bring him back," Sam ordered.

"Who, Dean? Didn't my girl send you flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak," the demi god mocked.

"Just take us back to that Tuesday," Charlie elbowed him, "Wednesday, when it all started. Please," he begged. Sam looked at Charlie, grabbing her tighter, "We won't come after you, I swear."

Charlie fought against Sam to pull free, "What?"

"Charlie, please," he pleaded, "If not for me, for Dean."

She calmed down quickly, arms falling to her side and slightly slack jawed. The blonde looked at Sam, her breathing heavy then at the Trickster and nodded, "We won't, I give you my word," she said through gritted teeth.

The Trickster smiled, "I do believe that is the sweetest sound I've ever heard. But I don't even know if I could…"

"You can," Sam and Charlie said.

"True, you got me. But that don't mean I should. Sam, there's a lesson here I've been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours. She's just a bonus," he grinned at the tomboy.

"Lesson, what lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean? The way you two, now apparently three," he rolled his eyes at Charlie's confession of love earlier, "keep sacrificing yourselves for each other? Nothing good comes from it. Just blood and pain. Dean's your weakness. And the bad guys know it too. It's gonna be the death of you, Sam. You too sweet tits, if you let it; sometimes you just gotta let people go."

"He's my brother," Sam pleaded again.

"Yup. And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be like without him."

"Please," Charlie said eyes swimming.

"Aw…there are feelings in that hard candy exterior. But with you Sammy it's like talking to a brick wall," he sighed, "Okay, look. This all stopped being fun months ago. You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning…" Sam questioned.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out," he snapped his fingers.

The clock radio blared "Back in Time" and Charlie pulled the covers off her head. She snapped up once she saw Sam they shared a glance then they searched for Dean who came out of the bathroom.

"We leaving after breakfast?" The innocent question caused a chorus of a girly squeal from Charlie and loud gasp from Sam. The blonde and the younger Winchester clamored to get up and tackled Dean to the ground his toothbrush in hand. Hugging and making sure he was alive. He felt real, smelled real and was really agitated with both of them. "Hey, get off of me Sam," he growled as he pushed his brother off of him but not fighting Charlie as she kissed his face inhaling his aftershave and brushing his skin with her lips.

"You have no idea how glad I am so see you," she whispered slightly nibbling his earlobe.

"I have some idea," he played back a bit before pushing them both up off the floor. "How many Tuesday's did you two have?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," they said in unison. The blonde and Sam looked at each other with a better understanding of how the other one worked and with more insight to one another.

"Come on Sparky, let's go eat then get the hell out of here."


End file.
